Markus ranks his sponsor racers
Hi guys, I am going to rank my sponsor racers plus the Cars 3 Budweiser, Shifty Drug, Fiber Fuel, Sidewall Shine, Retread, and Tach O Mint racers, so you don't have to complain about Drew Tireson, Johnny Clark, David Miller, and Liam Inngas being replaced by Elliot Diamond, Delano Dustfield, Perry Traylor, and Dottie Vox. The ranking also includes the Cars 1 Intersection, SynerG, Combustr, Blinkr, Triple Dent, and Carbon Cyber racers. The ranking also includes the Tow Cap, Transberry Juice, and Blinkr racers before Rusty Cornfuel, Lee Revkins, and Darrel Draggered. The ranking also includes the Rust-eze next-gen. The unsponsored, CARCA, Xfinity, Trucks, Juniors, Australian (except for Brian Brooks, Tyler Loudrev, and Matt Gould), UK, and Canadian racers are all omitted from the ranking. Ruby, please respect my opinion on Bruce Miller. Only Markus can edit with Win95 doing grammar mistakes. Ranking (from best to worst) Intersection: Tobias Wheelson, Jimmy Cables, Flip Dover Tow Cap: Jack "Seal Bark" DePost, Rusty Cornfuel, Clarkson, David Palmer, John Delphus McPillar, Rusty Dipstick, LOSER (Popeye Toot)LEY SynerG: Lane Locke, Phil Schcarder, Eric Braker Budweiser: Kyle WhiteTire, Dale Earnhardt, Jr., Mark Davis Combustr: Chris Roamin', Chip Gearings, Ty Smokeski Blinkr: Speedy Comet, Ryan Laney, Darrel Draggered, Ben Jones Nitroade: PHIL TANKSON, Brian Brooks, Aiken Axler, Andrew Axler, Morris Axler, Joltsen, TIM GITLESS!!! Triple Dent: Dan Tankerman, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM SO MUCH Mood Springs: Dud Throttleman, Banks, Lee Cunningham, Chuck Armstrong, Bill Brady, Benson Brady, Ed Truncan, Percy Barbel, Taylor Bendy Trunk Fresh: Steve LaPage, Buck, Tyler Loudrev, Dirkson D'Agostino Shifty Drug: Elliot Diamond, Pluto Oswald, Harold Axel, Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat: Reb Meeker, Rich Mixon, Bruce Carlinton, Eugene Carbureski, D* Miller, David Locke View Zeen: Buck Bearingly, Michael Rotor, Bill Shields, Ryan Shields Easy Idle: RUBY EASY OAKS, Ronald Oaks, Harvey Rodcap, Carl Clutchen, I HATE HIM SO MUCH Leak Less: Brian Spark, George New-Win, Gordon Tireson, Michael Smith, Claude Scruggs, Robert Johnson, I HATE HIM SO MUCH Faux Wheel Drive: Johnny Blamer, Cortland, Tommy Highbanks, Simon Johnson, Herb Curbler (I h8 him because he is a villain in everyone’s cars series) Fiber Fuel: Delano Dustfield, Monty Piceski, Charles Johnson, Mitch Gears, Brush Curber, McCoy, Billie Joe Blackrim Octane Gain: Bobby Swift, Name's Danny Bro, Bernie Simpson, Billy Oilchanger, Henderson, Johnny Pulaski, Robert Henderson Vitoline: CHASE RACELOTT, Brick Yardley, Matt Gould, Bobby Carsac, Junior Moon, James Cleanair, William Highbanks, John Rigley, Aikens, JULIAN LOSER Transberry Juice: MARKUS KRANKZLER, Medford, Bubba Wheelhouse Jr., Lee Revkins, Michael Blazer RPM: BRUCE MILLER, Don Chapcar, Barry DePedal, Winford Bradford Rutherford, Devon Bradford Rutherford, Joe Axel, Jack Ford, the guy that curses when you pass him Carbon Cyber: Bobby Roadtesta, Buck Schooner, Jim Reverick N20 Cola: Parker Brakeston, Ron Pitcar, H.J. Hollis, Dave Topspin, Manny Flywheel, Bill Clintson Gasprin: Floyd Mulvihill (Cars 3), Richie Gunzit, Floyd Lowtire, Rev Pitcar, George Davidson, Floyd Mulvihill (Cars 1), Mike Yankee Rev N Go: Wilbur Gearshift, John Bain, Tony Steeringson, Kelly Pistoncar, Misti Motorkrass, REV N CRASH NOOB!!! Sidewall Shine: Perry Traylor, Slide Powers, Landon Leakspill, Zeb, Slider Petrolski, Biff Harding Vinyl Toupee: Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee, Rev Roadages, Crusty Rotor (equally like them) Retread: Dottie Vox, Warren Angelwing, Norman Green, Turner, Haul Inngas Gask-its: Rex "GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT!" Revler, Dan Carcia, Lewis Rodriguez, Billy Ford, Sage VanDerSpin Shiny Wax: Donald Smith, Darren Leadfoot (Cars 1), Conrad Camber, Tom Landis, Mark Landis, Marco Rodriguez, Wayne Pistons, David Miller, Darren Leadfoot (Cars 3) Re-Volting: T.G. Castlenut, Bashman, Martin Power, Don Alternators, Davey Apex, Leroy Heming, Aaron Clocker Apple: Matthew Overtaker, J.P. Drive, Mac iCar Bumper Save: Ponchy Wipeout, James Robson, Ryan Roadages, Paul Conrev, Jimmy Topfuel Sputter Stop: Sheldon Shifter, Murray Clutchburn (Cars 3), Frank Marintire, Randy Lawson, Herbert Brown, Murray Clutchburn (Cars 1) Spare Mint: Pete Carlinton, James Wisconsin, Ernie Gearson (Cars 3), Ernie Gearson (Cars 1), Maxwell Turner, Alan McDonald Rust-eze: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN, Florida 500 Cruz Ramirez, Gerald Leadfoot, Sammy Smelter Tach O Mint: Eldrich SweetTire, Guenther, Candy Van Rip, Greg Candyman Lil' Torquey Pistons: Ralph Carlow (Cars 3), Spikey Fillups, Ralph Carlow (Cars 1), THE GUY EVERYONE HATES Clutch Aid: Dino Draftsky, Noah Gocek, Kurt Shiftright, Kraig Shiftright, Klint Shiftright, Kevin Shiftright (the Shiftrights are all tied), I HATE HIM SO MUCH No Stall: Jonas Carvers, Larry Smith, Todd Marcus, Masterson